onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 464
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 554 p.14 and 555 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Franky - Luffy | rating = 9.4 | rank = 3 }} "The Devil's Descendant! Little Oars Jr. Dashes Off!" is the 464th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Oars Jr. goes straight for Ace, but the Giant Squad attempts to stop him without much success. Hancock finally steps into the battle and ends up harming both pirates and marines, as she does not distinguish between the two groups of men. And then Kuma unleashes an Ursus Shock which finally stops Oars in his tracks. As he falls to his knees he remembers when Ace offered him shelter from the sun, rain, and snow by the form of a giant, handmade kasa. Determined, surprising all of the marines, he gets back up again, and thinking he could at least take one of the Shichibukai down, ends up getting his leg cut off by Doflamingo instead. After one more shot from Moria, it seems as though this is really the end for Oars as the episode ends. Long Summary As Oars Jr. makes his appearance breaking through the marines just as the Shichibukai and the Marines are impressed by his size. The marines then are soon to attack him with cannon balls, which have little to no effect on him. Given that he is such a large Giant, the Giant Squad of the Marines is forced to leave their defensive positions to attack him, but he is fast to repel them temporarily by throwing them a Marine battleship which opens a way for the Whitebeard Pirates through the plaza, and as them attack through the place, one of the pirates is about to attack Koby but he is saved by Rear Admiral Yukimura who tells him "this is no place for the unprepared", to which Koby feels helpless. Vice Admiral Lacroix tries to fight against Oars Jr. but he soon overpowers him. Whitebeard tells him to not "rush to his death" to which Oars Jr. replies "he just wants to save Ace" seeing his determination, Whitebeard orders his pirates to cover Oars Jr. The Giant Squad attacks him but he dispatches one by one with relative ease. Give that they never fought a foe larger and stronger than themselves, they are forced to work together to fight him. The Whitebeard Pirates are soon to attack Boa Hancock but she easily repels all the attacks using her Slave Arrow to turn her foes into stone. She then attacks everybody Pirate and Marine using her Perfume Femur which instantly turns any part she touches into stone and cracks it. She is then confronted by a Marine who tells her "she attacked Marines too", to which she replies she "just agreed to fight Whitebeard, and not to side with Marines given that all men are the same" while whispering that only "He" is different. Oars Jr. approaches the bay, and Gecko Moria is ready to fight, but before he can make a move Bartholomew Kuma steps in, preparing and launching a large and extremely powerful Ursus Shock which damages Oars Jr. massively and pushing away everything around him. Oars Jr.'s kasa drops and he sees it on the floor semi-conscious as he remembers how Ace made it for him, which he ended liking very much due to not feeling any heat, rain, or cold in any extreme weather condition. Before falling he tries to attack and take one of the Shichibukai, which prompts him to attack Donquixote Doflamingo who is fast enough to evade the attack, immobilize him with his abilities, and then sever his right leg. Furious about how he damaged his body, Moria tries to finish him soon to use him as a zombie, by impaling him with his Tsuno-Tokage, which finally makes him fall as he was just about to take Ace off the execution platform. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 464